Muerte de Naruto (Death of Naruto)
by BlackOverPower
Summary: Que pasaría en el mundo de Naruto (6 años) si el muriera tempano antes de poder realizar cualquier cosa de la serie, como cambiarían los resultados, quienes sufrirían... Pues como casi no encuentro facfition de eso pensé en un mundo así, habrá muerte trágicas.
1. Fin de Naruto

6 años después del ataque del Kyubi.

Konoha

En el sexto aniversario del ataque del Kyubi los aldeanos ya no soportaron a la reencarnación del Kyubi que se pavoneo como el gran error del su mayor héroe Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō "El Destello Amarillo de Konoha" que sacrifico su vida encontrar el Kyubi.

Pero hoy no con la ayuda de todo el pueblo así como la fracción civil de consejo logro poner a todo los ninja que custodiaban al demonio en misiones separadas sin que el Tercer Hokage lo supiera por lo que era su única oportunidad de matar a Demonio lo más rápidamente posible antes que se den cuenta.

Y todo gracias al Halcón de Konoha Shimura Danzō por permitir que su ninjas esté en guardias.

Los aldeanos sin saberlos estaba siendo puestos en un plan para obtener el Jinchūriki del Kyubi bajo su ala después de ser salvado por lo aldeanos cuando le muestre a Hiruzen que su idea de dejar a Naruto siendo un huérfano no funcionaba y con el apoyo del consejo lograría tenerlo bajo su ala después esto solo que nunca pensó que Naruto aceptara la muerte antes de lograr salvarlo de la paliza provocando que el Kyubi deje un último regalo a todos cerca.

Naruto se encontró perdido ase un rato los aldeanos lo estaba golpeando con diferentes objetos ahora estaba parado enfrente de una gran jaula con el zorro de 9 colas supuestamente muerto diciéndole que su cuerpo morirá ya que no puede curar todo el daño sin matarlo en el proceso por contaminación de su chakra pero le dio una última oferta antes de morir.

Kyubi "¿Mocoso decide quieres irte de este mundo sin hacerlos pagar o puede aceptar mi trato y llévalos con nosotros?"

Al recordar todas las cosas que le hicieron desde expulsarlo del orfanato hasta negarse o venderle cosas a precios exorbitantes que en su mayoría eran productos estropeados o de mala calidad para después robar o destruir su apartamento en lo que en su cumpleaños lo golpeaban hasta casi matarlo.

Con todo el enojo acepto el trato del demonio entrando a la jaula donde el Kyubi lo envolvió antes de que su mundo se oscurezca con una sonrisa en su rostro ya sea de que por fin descansara o podrá vengarse de ellos los aldeanos que lo torturaron, aunque una parte recordó a una cierta niña de ojos perlas con cabello azul pero pensó que se olvidaría de él como todos los demás después de una cuantas palabras de su padre.

Danzo estaba monitoreando todo con sus compañero de consejo a un distancia segura del suceso en lo que veía a sus ninja Root estacionados en el lugar esperando a mi señal para rescatar un Jinchūriki estuviera a punto de morir para entrar en acción y sacarlo de ahí en lo que se estabilizaba, todo estaba yendo como lo planeado ya que estaba cerca de suceder hasta que en un segundo que perdió el conocimiento sonrió con una cara pacifica que uno pensaría que tenía un sueño muy agradable pero de alguna forma esa sonrisa provoco que todas las alamar de mi cuerpo se encendieran como si estuviera en presencia de una desastre, el cual sucedió desde el cuerpo del Jinchuriki se predio una gran cantidad de llamas que rodeo a todos mucho antes de que pudiera realizar algún sello para liberar el poder del sharingan. (Tenia uno antes de la masacre así le quito el ojo a Suisui).

:´(

Complejo Hyuga

La heredera del clan Hyuga estaba en su régimen de entrenamiento en lo que aprendía el taijutsu de su clan pero su mente estaba en otra parte sin saber él por qué pensaba que hoy sería un mal día, hasta que sintió un dolor en el corazón por lo que aplasto su manos en el pensado en que sucedía hasta que recordó cómo se sentía al perder algo precioso como cuando lo sintió con su madre sin prestar atención a su padre fue en busca por su hermanita Hanabi pensando que algo le sucedió sin pensar que su otra persona preciosa había muerto una que no era de su clan pero que le traía luz a su vida. Hasta que vio a su padre pasarla uno momento antes de ver la columna de fuego en el pueblo preocupándola más pensado en un ataque.

Hiashi vio a su tocarse donde el corazón pensado que algo le sucedía por lo intento acercarse a inspeccionarla sin querer perder también a su hija poco después de su esposa y hermano, hasta que la vio corre quiso detenerla hasta que vio la dirección a donde iba recordando la ubicación de su hija menor por lo que acelero el paso dejando a Hinata, hasta que sintió el chakra demoniaco así como una gran columna de fuego ascender en el pueblo. Pensando en una invasión activo su Byakugan para buscar a su hija menor en lo que gritaba órdenes a su paso así como un grupo de guarda espaldas a su hija.

:|

Ichiraku Ramen

Teuchi estaba lavando algunas ya que su negocio iba un poco lento alegrándose de que su hija estuviera con un conocido en la casa de Te ya que no era necesaria hasta que en lo que pasaba a otra taza se rompió a la mitad si razón pero lo que le preocupo es que era una tazón extra grande el cual casi siempre era lo que pedía Naruto, haciendo la conexión del día y persona se preocupó por lo que decidió cerrar la puerta para visitarlo hasta que sintió el calor en lo que veía la columna de fuego por lo que fue por su hija Ayame preocupado por ella.

;c

Casa Hatake

Kakashi estaba encendiendo incienso frente a la imagen de su sensei con su esposa embarazada que fue como su segundo familia hasta que murieron hace seis años (No le dijeron que tuvo el hijo pensado que murió con Kushina). En lo que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos vio el vidrio de la foto romperse alamar dolo hasta que vio la columna de fuego por lo que se arregló para ir en lo que liberaba su sharingan.

Torre Hokage

Sautobi estaba tratando de acabar lo más rápido su papeleo para visitar a su nieto de todo menos sangre pensado que algo le puede suceder aun con sus guardia anbus (Sin saber que no los tiene) hasta que vio la columna de fuego por lo que se cambió a su traje de batalla en lo que sus guardias anbus lo acompañaban con pesar en su corazón ya que pudo identificar el chakra del Kyubi debido a lo cerca que estaba temiendo lo peor por Naruto para liberar eso.

Complejo Uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha estaba viendo la foto de su amiga Kushina en donde estaba ambas con su embarazo unos días antes del ataque del Kyubi en lo que pasaba la mano en el pelo de su hijo menos durmiendo con la cabeza en su regazo después del entrenamiento de su esposo le impuso, por lo que la hizo pensar en el hijo de Kushina como le estará yendo hoy y esperando que la fuerza policial pueda detener cualquier atentado a él, hasta que vio el surgimiento de llamas por la puerta abiertas preocupándose por el hijo de su amiga en lo que agarraba a Sasuke para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba tomando un copa de sake en lo que miraba la foto de sus esposas y amiga embarazada en lo que alado estaba la foto de su amigo Minato sonriéndole pensado en su legado que estaba afuera y tratando de tomar la decisión si lo usaran para la revuelta o no en lo que mantenía la fuerza policial lejos de el para no crear más discordia al pueblo antes de decidir sus planes hasta que vio la llamas que se elevaban al cielo por lo que se preparó en lo que mandaba algunos miembros con Mikoto y su hijo menos al refugio (Itachi es anbu por lo que no está en casa).

Casa Haruno

Sakura estaba aburrida en lo que pensaba él porque su madre la prohibió salir este día cuando ella fue a realizar algo como exorcismo ya que según ella "Voy a tratar con el demonio de una vez por todas" en lo que su padre estaría con ella después de que salió del trabajo por lo que estaba atrapada sola en su casa sin poder ir al festival ya que su madre no quería que se le contagiara algo de aura mala como le paso a Hokage el hombre más fuerte de la aldea supuestamente.

Mirando la ventana estaba pensando en ir con su amiga Ino si no encontraba nada que hacer hasta que vio la gran llamarada por lo que se fue corriendo a su cuarto por miedo.

**Esta historia se tratara de como cambiaria las cosas si el Prota muriera antes de hacer algo por lo que estará mucho muerte y finales triste como en de las películas y tal vez una que otra pelea de titanes como la liberación de algunos males que sin Naruto no pudieron detenerlos. (Historias cortas).**

**Para los que miran la otra historia de Naruto Prodigio le seguiré solo que más lento en lo que decido lo sucesos que sucederán o no así como si entrara alguna película o no.**


	2. Sin Naruto

Al llegar a la escena comando a los anbus, jonin y chunin a realizar jutsus de Agua y tierra en lo que los genin sacaban a los civiles con un chunin dirigiendo a los equipos.

Tardaron 4 horas en lograr retener el fuego para evitar su propagación, ya que ese maldito fuego no era común podía rivalizar con un jutsu clase B- a B en los extremos por lo que se necesitaba mucha jutsus de mismo nivel o mayor para retenerlos en lo que otros destruían los alrededores y creaban paredes de tierra para encerrarlo hasta que logramos cerrarlo después de quemar un área d Km estimando en lo que fueron mandados varios ninjas a hospital por daños al fuego, fatiga de chakra, sobredosis de pastillas de soldados, etc. Sin contar a los civiles. Después tuvo que mandar la mínima cantidad de anbus a mantener el perímetro del pueblo en lo que estaba bajo ley marcial en lo que mandaba a los maestros y alumno de último anos así como los genin a cuidar mantener la población civil bajo control.

Mande a Ibiki con Anko a buscar el origen del fuego a entrevistar a los civiles cercanos al incidente así como cualquier ninja presente sin modestias en cómo conseguir la información ya que era esencial ya que era clara la firma de chakra demoniaca en las llamas.

Tuvimos una reunión de emergencia del consejo para ver los daños así como organizar las rotaciones de ninjas para apagar el fuego. Hasta que a mitad de la chala llego Ibiki diciendo que fue provocado por el intento de exterminio del demonio y fue su último ataque antes de morir a igual de varios nombre de los héroes que se sacrif…. No me importo en este momento esperaba ver si encontramos el culpable de la muerte de mi nieto (Sin notar la cantidad de intento de matar liberada especialmente al miembro civil).

Hasta que me dijo que agradecieron a los ancianos Koharu y Homura por quitar la guardia de adoradores del demonio. Sin pizca de duda di la orden de arresto e interrogación de los dos ancianos así como los nombre del consejo civil que tuvieron algo que ver sin prestar atención a sus demandas irracionales por él enojo que no saben lo que hicieron al pueblo callándolos con mi intención de matar más fuerte desmayando a varios civiles, en lo que ordene a Danzo sin modestia que mande a su Root a entablar la seguridad del pueblo así si podía encontrar alguna fuga de información de la muerte de Naruto y reportar el progreso (sabiendo que no podemos mantener por mucho tiempo esto), en lo que mande a Ibiki investigar a los cooperadores de los nombre que dieron para asesinato por traición y romper un ley clase S que cree para proteger a Naruto que irónicamente se usara para vengarlo que lo que acabe la reunión para manda a llamar a Fugaku a mi oficina en privado y a llamar a Kakashi sabiendo que tendría unas horas antes que llegue.

S: "Me puedes decir que hacían la Policía en lo que ocurría el incidente y el porque no intervinieron para detenerlo"

F: "Hokage-sama, Por causas del festival mucho de mi clan pidieron día libre para honrar a su difuntos que murieron ese día incluyéndome por lo que no teníamos mucho per"

H:"Deja de justificarte quiero que me digas como no pudieron saber que podía ocurrir sabiendo lo que le hacen a Naruto este día en especial y porque no pudiste protegerlo cuando falle sabiendo que lo quieres casi como a un tío a su sobrino" (Lo digo entre lágrimas no derramadas sabiendo que él es uno de los poco que saben la verdad siendo muy cercanos a sus padres y siente cariño por Naruto)

F:"Los ancianos del clan a igual que 2/3 de los adultos lo ven como demonios y cualquier intento de detener los ataque provoca más descontento de los aldeanos a nuestro clan" (Lo dice en lo que deja caer la fachada Uchiha y muestra la cara de alguien a quien le fallo a su familia)

H:"Puedes retirarte"

F:"Hokage-Sama", En lo que se va.

H:"Inu, Tora, Ox"

I-T-O "Hai, Hokage-sama"

H:"Manda a un grupo a investigar el porqué se retiró la escolta de Naruto y arresten a cualquier posible traidor tiene permiso de uso letal para aprenderlo o ejecutarlo, despedidos"

I-T-O "Hai"

En lo que miro por la ventana el fuego en centro del pueblo, pienso que por fin descubrí la respuesta a la preguntas me estuve haciendo sin gustarme los resultados.

¿Hice lo correcto el día que di a conocer el estado de Naruto como contenedor de Kyubi? No

¿Realice lo suficiente para mantener a Naruto a salvo? No

¿Minato y Kushina estarían de acuerdo si estuvieran e mi lugar? Nunca

¿Fui muy blando con el consejo civil y el pueblo al no poner un alto a todo lo que le hacían? Si

¿Fue correcto guardar el legado de Naruto en secreto por posibles enemigos de sus padres? No, Somos Konoha aun débil estábamos lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidar y mantener a Naruto de posibles asesinos para mantener al hijo de los mayores héroes de Konoha sin importar el costo.

¿Estuvo bien mentirle a Tsunade sobre la muerte del hijo de Kushina para que no tomada la custodia? Jamás, debí decirle la verdad y apoyarla con ayuda de Jiraiya para que se unieran el clan Uzumaki-Senju-Namikaze en uno y ser adoptado por Tsunade

¿Debí dejar impune a los civiles que rompieron la ley a hacer daño o perjudicar a Naruto? No, Me auto engañe pensado en el dolor de los civiles de perder a sus seres queridos que me olvide del dolor de Naruto también sufrió como la perdida de sus padres así como la de una vida normal más el dolor que le provocaban los civiles a Naruto pero siempre lo olvidaba lo ignoraba porque me recordaba mucho a sus padres a la muerte de mi esposa para pensar en el directamente y simpatizaba con los perpetradores para castigarlos por el dolor que compartimos.

¿Estuvo bien mentirle a Jiraiya sobre el estado de su Ahijado y ocultad la verdad al alumno de Minato? No

¿Es hora de mostrar que soy el 3 Hokage y no un abuelo que solo firma papeles sin autoridad?, ¿Es hora de tratar de horrar la muerte de mi esposa, Kushina y Minato trataron de salvar en vengar a las personas que dañaron a Naruto?, ¿Es hora de dar a conocer a sus familiares y amigos de Kushina y Minato lo que era en verdad Naruto?, ¿Es hora de que se den cuento los civiles y consejo que esto es una monarquía y quien está a cargo así como mandar a que le digan al Daimyo de Fuego que estaré reformando Konoha del porque para que no intervenga y evite mis movimientos? Si, ya no puedo estar de luto más tiempo.

Kakashi: "Hokage-sama"

S: "Kakashi es hora de que hablemos"


End file.
